Pra saber que te amo
by Brazinha
Summary: Angust, Yaoi, Lime, shounen ai, 1x2


Pra saber que te amo

Uma pequena figura tentava a todo custo vencer a chuva, que a esse ponto, despencava sem piedade em cima de si. Com muito esforço achou uma arvore e se escondeu ali, tirando o papel do bolso e constatando o endereço. Com aquela chuva, começara a se dar por vencido, e começava a acreditar que estava perdido.

Não era muito difícil achar o local a onde queria ir, sabendo que era uma mansão enorme. Sempre a classe de seu amigo loiro. Mas olhando mais uma vez os lados, como que para se certificar se estava na rua certa. Olhou mais uma vez o pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos, contatou que uma placa que ficava por ali, era a mesma placa indicada no pequeno papel. Bingo! Estava perto! Isso o animara, já começara a achar que teria de se arranjar nem que fosse num esgoto. Só de pensar nisso, tristes lembranças lhe afloravam a pele. Sua infância não fora uma das melhores. Constantemente tinha que se arrumar em esgotos, ou em velhos esconderijos militares, até que finalmente achou um lar...Que logo em seguida fora destruído. Soltou um suspirou.

Seu corpo não estava tão bem. Havia vários cortes, ele tinha certeza que já havia perdido muito sangue. A única coisa que não deixava muito transparecer, isso era seu longo sobretudo preto, que lhe cobria até um pouco acima dos tornozelos.

Enfrentando a chuva como podia, achou a mansão enorme, que com o nevoeiro que se alastrara, quase era imperceptível a olhos menos treinados.

Correu as escadas com a força que lhe restava, colocou a chave e a virou, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Para sua não tão surpresa assim, notou todos na sala o esperando.

"VOCÊ DEMOROU MUITO! QUER MATAR A GENTE DE SUSTO?" Chang soltou um berro zangado. Mas este estava mesmo muito preocupado com o amigo.

Alias, todos estavam. Depois que ele havia saído, constataram que a missão era louca demais para ir sem o Gundam! A base era muito bem armada, e a melhor em termos de tecnologia...Era algo, que concerteza impunha um risco descomunal, e necessitaria de uma parceria ou pelo menos algum apoio de fora.

"..." Trowa se permaneceu calado. Mas esperava pacientemente pelo amigo. Estava preocupado, e queria saber se ele estava bem.

"Eu fiquei tão preocupado!!!" - Quatre ia pulando em seu pescoço, mas foi impedido por ele, que lhe fez parar com a mão.

"Está tudo bem..." Disse Duo cansado. "Deixe de se preocupar... Parece uma galinha preocupada com seus pintinhos!" Falou tudo sorrindo, fazendo-o quase num tom de brincadeira.

"Você demorou demais! Foi uma irresponsabilidade! E se você tivesse falhado? A missão concerteza iria por água abaixo! Tem idéia do que você poderia por a perder?" A voz fria do soldado perfeito foi ouvida por Duo.  
Este virou o rosto na direção de Heero. Então num tom sério e debochado disse: "Não creio que isso seja da sua conta..." Heero ficou indignado, fez menção de responder, mas Duo continuou. "Sou um piloto como você... E se a missão é só MINHA(Deu ênfase a palavra "minha") Não creio que seria relevante lhe falar alguma coisa...Mas se lhe interessa tanto...Saiba que não houve baixas...Destruí a base com sucesso e sem deixar pistas, consegui as informações, e tudo que me pediram...A missão foi minha prioridade...Ou você acha que fiquei brincando de cordinha lá? Sei muito bem o porte da missão..."  
  
Ao escutarem aquilo, todos ficaram assustados. Duo havia se referido a missão, de um jeito idêntico ao de Heero...Só que dizer? Era como se ele até se matasse pra finalizar a missão com sucesso.

Heero ficou muito chocado. Se fosse ele, iria pedir apoio. Mas Duo havia ido sozinho.   
Os outros também ficaram estáticos. Mas diante do que Duo disse, Trowa ficou preocupado. E então disse: "Duo... Você não está ferido?"

"Eu estou bem..." Duo sabia que não era verdade. Tinha ficado feliz pela preocupação de todos, inclusive de seu amigo silencioso, que poucas vezes demonstrava alguma coisa. Estava visivelmente um tanto debilitado. Mas não poderia simplesmente ficar preocupando seus amigos. Não podia se acostumar às mordomias que seu amigo árabe sempre lhe dava. Ainda era piloto e sabia se cuidar sozinho. Sabia que um dia aquilo tudo iria acabar. Que os outros nem iriam querer saber dele.

Sem mais se demorar andou vagarosamente para a escada, iria subir para seu quarto. Tomar um banho quente e cuidar de seus ferimentos. "Desculpe pelo chão, Quatre... Eu vou limpa-lo depois".  
"Não se preocupe! Eu cuido disso amanhã"  
"Se precisar de algo me acorde..." Duo já estava no ultimo degrau, quando disse isso.  
  
"Eu que devia dizer isso..." Quatre soltou um sorriso preocupado.

O estrondo que a porta de Duo fez ao ser fechada fora basicamente ouvido pela casa toda. Sem pensar duas vezes, o piloto trançado resolveu ir tomar um banho quente.

Todos já se direcionaram para seus quartos. Porem, uma pequena figura desviou seu caminho, e entrou em outro quarto.

Escutando o barulho, Trowa se virou para ver quem é. Soltou um meio sorriso ao ver Quatre parado a porta. Ele parecia meio assustado.

"T...Tr...Trowa..." O loirinho gaguejava. "Será...Se...Será que eu posso..."

"Pode...?"

"Dormir aqui?"

Estranhou a pergunta do garoto. Mas sorriu.

"Claro, Quatre!"

Ao ouvir a resposta de Trowa, o árabe correu como um louco, e se deitou ao lado de Trowa.

"Você está tremendo...Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Disse o piloto 03.

"Eu...O Duo...Será que ele está bem?" Quatre já se abraçava, sempre se sentia seguro perto de Trowa. Já haviam começado uma relação. Não era há muito tempo, na verdade só entenderam seus sentimentos há alguns meses.

"Não seja bobo, meu anjo...Se ele disse que está bem...Ele está bem..." Beijou a cabeça do loirinho, inalando aquela doce fragrância, que só seu amante tinha.

"Ele...Me pareceu tão diferente hoje...É que eu ando com um mau pressentimento...""shhh... você deve estar cansado... Por isso, não se preocupe, amanhã falaremos melhor com ele..." Dizendo essas palavras, notou o conforto de seu pequeno amante, fechou os olhos e dormiu abraçando aquele que mais amava.

Duo saiu do banho, uma pequena toalha estava enrolada em sua cintura, e a outra estava em seus longos cabelos molhados.

Andou em direção ao armário, e retirou o kit de primeiros socorros. Pegou algumas faixas para enfaixar o corpo, tampando e estancando os milhares de cortes e tiros de raspão que havia levado. Soltou um pequeno gemido, ao sentir um corte mais profundo.

Vestiu um short preto.

Quando ia se deitar na cama, imagens confusas apareceram em sua mente.  
Suas antigas lembranças. Lembranças de quando ele ainda era muito pequeno. Quando seu mundo desabou com a destruição da igreja onde vivia.

Com tanta tristeza, voltou a sorrir mecanicamente. Como sempre fazia quando estava triste. As lembranças vinham mais fortes. Dês daquela missão, algo havia acontecido. A pessoa que o olhara lá. Havia lhe jogado na cara tudo que tinha lhe acontecido. Dizendo com um sorriso cínico no rosto que tudo aquilo fora preciso, para o bem da OZ.

Duo pegou sua arma em cima da cama. Imagens de quando era criança voltaram a sua cabeça com mais violência. Toda a cena. A visão do padre morto. Logo depois o desfalecer da irmã Helen em seus braços. E quando metera uma bala no meio da cabeça daquele homem que lhe fez lembrar com tanta força tudo aquilo.

Quase num esforço. Olhou-se no espelho. Ainda era ele. Mas...Teria mesmo sido sua culpa? Não havia protegido quem amava. E sem se dar conta, a arma já estava nas suas mãos. As imagens dos homens da oz, o fim da igreja...Atirou varias vezes contra o espelho, tentando assim livrasse de suas frustrações. Ouviu o barulho da arma, que denunciara que as balas haviam acabado. Desabou no chão.

Um brilho prateado lhe chamou a atenção. Então olhou o pequeno crucifixo que sempre andava em seu peito. Colocou a mão no crucifixo ainda no chão, puxando mais para junto de si, conseqüentemente furando sua mão com o vidro do espelho.

Heero levou um susto ao escutar o barulho do tiro. Seu coração bateu com tanta força que ele pensava que iria sair de sua boca.  
Ele se acalmou um pouco. E seus sentidos ficaram alerta. Tinha que verificar o que era aquilo! Com a arma na cintura, saiu do quarto com cautela. Viu no corredor, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, que também haviam se assustado com o barulho do disparo.

Isso só poderia significar que aquilo tinha haver com o americano baka. Aquele fato lhe alertou. Ele poderia estar em perigo!  
Acenou para os companheiros. Viu que a porta estava trancada. Trowa e Wufei a arrombaram, e Heero imediatamente apontou para quem é que seja.  
Olharam dentro do quarto. E seus olhos se arregalaram. Duo estava largado no chão. Estava meio sentado, seu cabelo estava solto, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse parcialmente coberto, sua mão estava sangrando, e eles notaram os milhares de machucados no corpo do americano. A arma perto do corpo dele.

Quatre se aproximou um pouco. Chamou baixinho o nome do amigo.  
  
"Duo... você está bem?" Sussurrou o árabe.

"Duo cara... O que aconteceu aqui?" Wufei disse preocupado.

Heero sentiu uma pontada no coração. Não sabia o porque, mas era muito difícil ver Duo daquele jeito. Ele não sorria, e nem ao menos tagarelava como sempre.

O silencio tomou conta da sala. E então, uma gargalhada foi ouvida. Uma gargalhada fria, sem emoção. Todos os 4 pilotos gundam saíram de seus pensamentos, e olharam mais uma vez para Duo.

Esse gargalhava como um louco. Logo se levantou e se virou, olhando aos amigos. O sorriso, aquela mascara que sempre usara, e enganara a todos, estava de volta.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e até Heero, estavam visivelmente assustados, sem entender a atitude do companheiro.

"Eu posso ir dormir? Ou vocês vão continuar aqui no meu quarto?" Sorriu. Mas, todos notaram que aquele sorriso era estranho. Muito diferente dos sorrisos que o americano costumava dar a eles.

Os outros iam falar alguma coisa. Mas o americano estava tão debilitado fisicamente, quanto psicologicamente, que caiu no sono ignorando todos eles.

"Duo... Não fique com raiva de deus... Agora estou partindo... E minha missão pelo senhor... Apenas começou..."  
  
"Irmã...Irmã Helen...Porque? Isso não é justo...Todos que estavam na igreja...O padre...E até você... Acreditavam tanto em deus...Por que ele fez isso com vcs?" A voz infantil fala entre soluços.

"Menino Duo... Um dia você vai entender... Que tudo tem uma explicação... Fique com isso..." Lhe deu um crucifixo "E não se esqueça que eu estarei sempre olhando por vc... Duo..." ·

"Por favor,... Não morra! NÃO MORRA! NÃO!"

"DUO! DUO! ACORDA!" Quatre o chamava desesperado. Estava sufocando, e não conseguia respirar.

Duo acordou, sua mão segurava o pescoço do amigo, e apertava com força.   
Quatre já estava ficando zonzo sem ar.

Duo respirava fundo. Quase com esforço descomunal. Seus olhos retornaram a ter foco, e ele olhou Quatre quase azul. Sendo asfixiado por si. Soltou o amigo, que tossiu, clamando por ar.

"Eu...Eu...Me desculpe...Quatre..." O que dizer para o loirinho? Estava transtornado demais. Há meses depois daqueles acontecimentos, ele continuamente vem sonhado com a mesma coisa. A morte da irmã Helen e do Padre.  
  
"Está tudo bem..." Quatre sorriu de leve. Estava muito preocupado com o amigo.  
Não havia conseguido perguntar nada a Duo quando ele tinha ido naquela missão. Por que quando ia contar, percebera que era algo sobre o passado de Duo, e esse era um assunto, que nenhum deles tocava.

Cada qual tinha seu passado desconhecido. E não era bom tocar num assunto que lhes atormentavam tanto.  
  
"Quatre... Eu realmente sinto muito... Eu... você é meu melhor amigo... Desculpe..." ·

"Está tudo bem, Duo!" Quatre sorriu carinhoso. "Os outros estão te chamando para o almoço. Teremos uma missão mais tarde. E é bom que vc esteja muito bem alimentado! Por que não vamos parar para fazer um capricho seu!" Disse brincalhão.

"Poxa! Tirou a minha chance de comer um hambúrguer!"

Os dois riram. Duo estava bem melhor. Seu amigo loiro sabia muito bem como animar alguém.

Duo se levantou, com um sorriso genuíno estampado no rosto, coisa que estava cada vez mais difícil de se ver. Pois depois daquela missão, seus sorrisos eram sempre falsos e mecânicos.

Chegou na cozinha junto a Quatre, se sentou e comprimento Trowa.  
Ignorou Wufei e Heero. Apesar de conversar alegremente, só estava dirigindo sua atenção ao o casal de amantes. O que fez os outros dois pilotos se sentirem excluídos, e com toda razão. Pois Duo estava tão indiferente a presença deles, que nem ao menos se teve ao trabalho de olhar pra eles.

"Bom... Eu vou dar uma chegadinha no meu amigão..." Disse Duo, fazendo entender muito bem que ia ver o seu Gundam. "Me chamem na hora da missão!"

Duo saiu dando pulinhos, mas antes, se aproximou de Quatre e deu um beijinho na testa do loiro. E sem resistir.Chamou-lhe do jeito que sempre gostou de chamar. "Te mais Nii-chan!" E foi até Trowa, afagando o cabelo do moreno. "See ya Onii-san!"

Os dois pilotos sorriram. Ficaram lisonjeados pelo sentimento que o outro tinha por eles. Também sentiam o mesmo pelo garoto trançado.

"O Duo parece estar bem feliz hoje!" Sorriu Quatre. "O sorriso dele é verdadeiro!"  
"É verdade Quatre...Eu gosto de vê-lo assim!" Trowa soltou um meio sorriso. Tinha ficado mais que satisfeito ao ouvir o piloto 02 lhe chamar de irmãozão!

"Ele nem olhou pra mim..." Wufei ficou triste. Gostava muito do amigo. E ele simplesmente ignorara.

"Wufei... Não ligue pra isso! Tenho certeza que ele falara logo com vc..." Sorriu de leve. Mas com pena do amigo.

Heero num sobressalto saiu andando.

No deposito dos Gundans...

Duo chegou, olhou para o Deathscyth e sorriu.

"E aê, amigão?" Subiu nele, indo para o cock pitt de seu gundam, começara a fazer os reparos, enquanto conversava com o Deathscyth. Era absolutamente normal para Duo...Passar horas concertando e conversando com seu Gundam. Sempre fora sozinho, e só tinha seu gundam como companheiro.

"Sabe... As lembranças voltaram mais fortes... E. Tudo por culpa daquele maldito soldado da Oz...Você sabe...É o mesmo soldado que estava quando atacaram a igreja..." Suspirou. "Aquele maldito teve o que merece... Mas... Eu não entendo porque tenho a sensação... Que ainda não acabou..."  
  
Ao longe Heero olhava Duo em seu monologo com o Gundam. Ficou escutando atento. E começou a entender os motivos do outro.

O passado de Duo sempre fora um mistério para eles. Por mais que Duo fosse um tanto comunicativo, nunca dizia nada de si. Nada que não fosse fútil.

Heero se assustou quando o garoto voltou a falar. Mas pegara metade da frase.

"... Do Heero..."   
  
Nesse momento, a ferramenta caiu no chão. Já tinha acabado. "Companheiro... Valeu por estar ao meu lado..." sorriu. "We'ill kick they ass!" E soltou uma gargalhada.

Heero levantou uma sobrancelha confuso. Havia ficado desatento, e nem escutara o que outro falara dele. Provavelmente estava com raiva. Pois naquele dia, ele havia lhe bombardeado com palavras grosseiras. E agora sabendo daquilo tudo. Ficou com pena do garoto. Decidiu por fim. Que teria de traçar um plano melhor, para manter todos a salvo. Saiu de lá.

"Nham... Vou tomar um banho e já volto! Até a noite, amigão!"  
  
Saiu para tomar um bom banho antes da missão.

Todos estavam em seus quartos. Estavam descansando para a missão que seria na madrugada. Já estava à noite. E daqui a algumas horas teriam que lutar.

Heero estava em seu quarto. Agora, o quarto que dividira com Duo.

O motivo era simples. O tiro que Duo havia dado no espelho, havia estourado o tubo que ligava o ar-condicionado do quarto dele. E como o americano era um tanto manhoso, não dormia sem o mesmo.

Por um motivo estranho, Quatre resolvera ignorar aquilo. Mas o motivo não era de todo estranho. Todos eles andavam muito ocupados. Um simples problema seria resolvido mais tarde.

Heero sempre saia quando Duo ia tomar banho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só aparecia pra dormir. Isso horas depois. Porem não poderia sair dali se o americano chegasse. Pois tinha que se concentrar em seu plano.

Parado, junto ao seu inseparável laptop, se espantou, mas não demonstrou isso. O americano voara para o banheiro e fechara a porta. O barulho do chuveiro pode ser ouvido. E o americano cantarolava uma musica em inglês.

Heero voltou sua atenção ao laptop. Mas a voz de Duo era mais como uma melodia.

Nunca havia percebido que a voz do americano era tão bonita.

Reparou que tinha parado de escrever. Então balançou a cabeça e tentou voltar a seus afazeres.

Duo terminara seu banho. Procurou uma toalha e não achou. O único jeito de se cobrir foi com uma toalha de rosto. Sem muitas opções pegou a toalhinha e amarrou na cintura. A toalha era tão minúscula, que só conseguia tampar suas partes intimas e ainda deixava suas nádegas quase a amostra.

Bufou irritado. Concerteza o loirinho esquecera de que tinha mais alguém agora usando aquele banheiro. Sem se importar com a presença de Heero no quarto. Já que o outro nunca estava quando tomava banho ou se trocava. Saiu do banheiro batendo os pés. O que chamou a atenção do soldado perfeito.

Heero redirecionou a atenção para o americano emburrado, e ficou surpreso ao ver ele com a minúscula toalha. Nessa hora o soldado perfeito apenas o encarou. Duo era tão lindo. Seus cabelos molhados estavam soltos. Isso era uma novidade para Heero. Por que a primeira vez que o viu com os cabelos soltos, não era uma situação boa, e ele não prestara muita atenção. Mas agora...Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Duo. Sua ereção estava começando a crescer, e um sentimento de posse começou a se alastrar dentro de si.

Duo percebeu o amigo ali. E seu rosto corou violentamente. Não se incomodou pelo fato de estar quase nu. Mas sim por estar de cabelos soltos.

Seus cabelos são seus preciosos tesouros. Lembranças de uma lembrança de todo seu passado. Encarou Heero, como se esperasse que esse parasse de o encarar. Mas não aconteceu. Pigarreou, chamando, finalmente a atenção de Heero. Que estava num transe profundo ao olhar para Duo.

"Heero?"

"..." Heero sentiu suas faces corarem. Ao sentir que seu membro estava muito duro. E pensara que Duo havia notado isso.

"Er...Pq vc está me encarando tanto?" Não seja burro Duo! Ele estava olhando pra vc! Ele gosta de vc... Duo fez questão de tirar aqueles pensamentos idiotas da cabeça. Heero era o soldado perfeito. Nunca iria ama-lo. Mesmo que Duo amasse tanto ele."Eu... Nunca tinha visto você sem sua trança..." Sua voz saiu tremida.  
  
Duo ficara surpreso pela resposta. Suas faces estavam tão vermelhas que poderia ser confundidas com a cor do tapete do quarto. Começara a dar-se por si. Que estava com vergonha não por está nu. Não por estar com os cabelos soltos. Mas sim porque quem o olhava era a pessoa que mais amava. E aqueles olhos. Olhavam-lhe de um jeito faminto. Despindo-lhe até da pequena toalha. Como se observasse cada centímetro de seu corpo.  
  
Lembrou-se que estava com raiva de Quatre. E que tinha esquecido totalmente aquilo. E tentando mudar aquela situação um tanto inusitada e constrangedora."Sabe o que aconteceu comigo?" Olho zangado para Heero. Ao se lembrar do caso da toalha.

Heero cruzou as pernas, tentando esconder a ereção. E então viu o americano falar com ele. Com uma expressão zangada.

"O que?"

"O nosso querido loirinho, esqueceu de por uma toalha a mais no banheiro! E eu vou agora tirar minhas satisfações!" E saiu bufando. Meio vermelho pelo olhar que Heero tinha lhe dado. E louco de raiva por Quatre ter esquecido de si.

Saiu do quarto, batendo o pé de raiva.

Quando o americano saiu. Heero respirou fundo. Viu a enorme ereção que ficava sufocada contra seu espandex. Sabia muito bem, que de uns tempos para cá. Começara a sentir uma coisa muito forte pelo americano.  
Tentou se acalmar. Salvou o que tinha em seu laptop e se jogou na cama.

"Duo..."

Na sala. Wufei, Quatre e Trowa conversavam sobre a missão. Até que foram interrompidos pela entrada brusca do americano que quase colocou a porta a baixo.

Wufei ficou indignado. Duo nem falava com ele! E agora interrompia uma conversa importante. Ia gritar com o americano. Mas, quando olhou para ele. Ficou paralisado. Assim como os outros dois pilotos.

O espanto era geral. Os pilotos pela primeira vez olhavam com atenção o cabelo de Duo solto. Como para Heero, para eles também era uma novidade. E vendo Duo com os cabelos soltos. Parecia até com uma garota.  
Só saíram daquele transe quando escutaram o americano gritar zangado.

"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER! PORQUE DIABOS NÃO COLOCOU UMA TOALHA PARA MIM? VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO O QUE EU TIVE QUE USAR PARA PODER NÃO FICAR NÚ?"Duo estava bufando.  
  
Quatre olhava confuso para Duo.  
  
"Duo...Por que... Você está pelado?" Quatre disse meio vermelho. Tampando os olhos de Trowa.   
  
Duo olhou para Quatre. Tentando assimilar a pergunta. Quando entendeu, ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão.  
De tanta vergonha saiu correndo para o quarto.

Heero finalmente conseguiu acalmar seus hormônios e alem de tudo, seu coração. Mas não teve muito sossego. Duo estava nu a sua frente. Respirava fundo. E Heero tinha a nítida sensação que sabia o que havia acontecido. Sentiu um ódio, ao pensar que os outros tinham visto Duo nu. E um desejo crescente tomou conta de si. Segurou com todas as forças a vontade de ir agarra-lo. Mas estava difícil agüentar por muito tempo.

"Ufa...Nem me toquei que a toalha tinha caído..." Duo respirou fundo. Alheio a presença do piloto do Wing ali.  
  
Por algum motivo, o americano olhou para a cama. E viu Heero lá. Seu rosto ficou todo vermelho. Ele fez menção de sair. Mas foi impedido por Heero. Que lhe segurava os pulso e se encontrava perigosamente próximo ao seu corpo.

"H..Heero?"

"Por que você faz isso comigo? Quer me deixar louco?" A voz de Heero saiu rouca. E Duo pode notar os olhos de pura luxuria e amor do soldado perfeito. Perai? Amor? Duo não conseguiu acreditar! Uma ânsia cresceu em seu interior. Ele precisava saber o que Heero sentia. Bom...Não há duvida que ele o desejava. Estava sentindo a ereção dele roçando contra a sua, foi aí que percebeu que estava igualmente excitado, porem não havia nada lhe cobrindo para disfarçar.

"O que eu fiz?"  
"Me fez te amar...Me fez te desejar..." E dizendo isso Heero beijou Duo furiosamente. Tentando transmitir toda aquele desejo contido. As mãos de Heero passeavam sem reservas pelo corpo de Duo.  
O americano gemia entre o beijo furioso de Heero. E não era pra menos! Heero já havia encontrado as nádegas de Duo. E apertava com tanta força, que vergões avermelhados começaram a se fixar na pele alva do americano.

Recuperando-se do susto inicial. O americano decidiu não ficar pra trás. Sua mão passeou pelo Tórax de Heero. Até chegar no seu membro. Os dois ainda se beijavam, e Heero ficou meio tenso e gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir a mão de Duo apertando-lhe o pênis.

"Duo...ah..." O soldado perfeito quase havia gozado só ao sentir o pequeno toque naquela área nunca explorada.

Num súbito desejo. Duo ia beijando e acariciando Heero em direção a cama. Os dois travavam uma batalha com a língua. Caíram de repente na cama. Duo por cima de Heero.  
Mãos ávidas não paravam de se acariciar. Finalmente afastaram suas bocas por falta de ar.

Heero estava louco. Eram sensações maravilhosas.  
  
Enquanto isso Duo travava uma batalha com as roupas de Heero. E num súbito ato de raiva. Rasgou a regata e o espandex do mesmo. Heero escutou o barulho da roupa rasgada, olhou para o americano como se quisesse uma explicação para aquilo.

Heero recebeu um sorriso malicioso do americano em resposta. E se espantou ao sentir um dedo lhe invadindo. E dando uma gostosa sensação ao tocar um ponto até então desconhecido pelo mesmo.   
  
Estava tudo indo bem. Até Wufei abrir a porta.

"hei... já está na hora..." Wufei ficou boquiaberto ao olhar os dois amantes juntos.

Heero e Duo se viraram rapidamente para Wufei. Que olhava a cena vermelho e abobalhado.

"Estamos descendo..." Disse Duo.

"ahn..Claro..." Wufei saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Heero e Duo se entreolharam e decidiram se trocar para ir pra missão.

Todos os pilotos haviam entrado furtivamente na base.

Deixaram seus Gundans escondidos lá fora. Duo e Heero iriam abater a parte leste. Enquanto Wufei desligaria os geradores. E Quatre e trowa cuidavam da parte central.

Duo e Heero estavam numa espécie de sala. E para chegarem na parte leste, teriam de passar por um duto.

"Duo...você não acha que está com uma roupa pesada demais para passar pelo duto?"

"Eu estava contando com isso". Duo tira o, sobretudo que usava. Ficando com um colante totalmente preto. Jogou uma pequena bomba no duto, abrindo a pequena portinhola que dava acesso ao mesmo. Subiu, entrando no estreito espaço. E tratou de engatinhar. Heero seguia atrás. E não resistiu de ficar fitando aquela bundinha perfeita bem na frente de sua cara.

"Heero! Para de olhar pra minha bunda! Seu tarado!"

"Não tem como não olhar..." Heero falou aquilo tão sério. Que Duo sentiu vontade de rir.  
  
Não demorou muito. O túnel havia acabado. Os dois chutaram a pequena portinha de ferro. Porem quando caíram dentro da sala, não houve tempo. Varias armas foram apontadas para eles. Os dois levantaram as mãos, sabendo não ter opções.

Os soldados os levaram para outra sala. Estranharam eles não terem colocado eles em uma prisão. Mas estranharam mais ainda, ao ver a figura da paz. Relena peacecreft ali na frente dos dois.

"Ora, Ora... Vejam só quem está aqui..."

"Relena..." Disse Heero.

Duo apenas a encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

"Se não é meu amado Heero e o americano órfão..."  
"Relena o que está fazendo aqui?!" Disse Heero, querendo entender alguma coisa.

"Eu vim aqui... Para acabar com esse americanozinho que ta tentando tirar você de mim..." O sorriso da garota, era um sorriso maldoso. "Esse vermezinho... Preste atenção seu americano gay... olhe bem seu passado... Eu quero ver você chorando... E se ajoelhando para que eu desligue isso..." Dizendo isso Relena colocou o disquete no imenso telão. E iniciou as imagens.

Duo olhou as cenas cada vez mais abismado. O satélite da oz tinha filmado tudo! Tudo! E por pura diversão!

Começara a sentir toda a tristeza e o ódio que tinha sentido quando tudo aquilo havia acontecido.  
Heero também olhava as imagens. Pela primeira vez, via o tanto que o americano havia sofrido quando ainda era uma criança.

Quando a fita estava acabando. Escutou um soldado dizer. "É o demônio Maxwell! É ele..." E um tiro lhe acertar a cabeça. E um close num garoto de tranças. Um garoto que olhava friamente para a "câmara", com um crucifixo em uma de suas mãos.

Heero olhou incrédulo. Por que Relena havia feito isso? Por que? Isso não era certo!  
Olhou para o lado. E viu Duo de joelhos. Sussurravas coisas desconexas. Enquanto Relena sorria triunfante. Ela se aproximou do garoto e sussurrou coisas em seu ouvido. Heero viu o garoto de olhos violetas ficar enfurecido. E como se uma força estranha tomasse seu corpo. Ele segurou com força o pescoço de Relena.

Os guardas imediatamente foram pra cima de Duo. Esse atacara com tanta fúria. Que depois de um tempo todos estavam no chão. Um barulho de tiro foi escutado na sala. Duo havia sido atingido por Relena. Que ria descontroladamente.

"Te peguei..." Sorriu perversamente.

"Não...Eu te peguei!" Disse Heero que atirou na cabeça de Relena.  
  
O soldado perfeito correu em direção de seu amado. "Duo! Duo... Você está bem?"

"Heero..." Duo desmaiara.  
  
Os outros pilotos chegaram e ajudaram a sair de lá. A base fora destruída.  
  
Alguns dias depois.

Duo abre os olhos. Pisca algumas vezes tentando distinguir o lugar. Notou que estava em seu quarto.

"Foi tudo um sonho..." Porem algo lhe chamou atenção. O soldado perfeito dormindo em uma cadeira próxima a cama.

"Heero..."  
  
"Ah! Você acordou...!" Heero abraçou Duo. "não me deixa mais tão preocupado assim..."  
"Mas Heero...Onde está a Relena?!"

"Eu a matei..."  
"Mas por que?"

"Pq eu te amo... E agora eu tenho certeza... Que não poderei mais viver sem vc..."  
"Heero..." Duo foi calado por dois dedos de Heero em seus lábios.

"Shh...Apenas sinta..."  
  
Heero se aproximou da cama de Duo. E lhe beijou. Selando aquele amor eterno.

"Para sempre com você... Pra saber que te amo..." Disse Duo baixinho.

Owari....

Obs: Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga Yaoizista(como eu) Lú-chan!   
Lúuuuuuu! Te dolu! =


End file.
